UpsieDaisy!
by renfree
Summary: One steamy night that changes EVERYTHING. But... what exactly happened? /Please be good, I haven't written for a while, but had so much fun with writting it... anyway! R&R friends!
1. Chapter 1

He had felt the pain even before he had the chance to open his eyes. _Mornings like this should be banned from happening_. The sun got thru the windows and kept worsening his headache. He knew he should be probably getting up quickly, because his everyday schedule is over packed and it won't take long before his clock will make a noise. He stirred in his bedding and felt that something was not quite right. The facture was different from the usual one he had in his bed. That snapped his eyes open instantly.

He found himself wrapped in the silky bedding, being completely naked. This itself was disturbing, however with every next square centimetre he looked at, his situation seemed getting worse. He was in a place he couldn't remember going to, for first. Second, it seemed to be an expensive looking hotel. Regretfully it was a love hotel, full of toys he even couldn't name. Why regretfully you may ask? Probably because of the lack in his memory, why did he get there? Probably. But thinking about it deeper, it could be because he didn't know if he came here by himself or with a companion.

As the situation started to get to him, he looked around closely one more time. He looked under the cover and found himself quite frightened seeing a stain of blood at the centre of the sheet. On the floor he found ripped stockings and what scared the hell out of him- man's underwear that didn't belong to him. _What the heck happened here? Shit, shit, shit!_ There was also a bottle of champagne, pretty expensive one, laying on the carpet in the middle of room, at the footage of the bed. When he slowly got up, he took in all the mess, that was made at the place of his awakening.

As he stepped into the bathroom he noticed water and bubbles splashed all around the floor. Half or more of the bubbles probably had gone away, but it was obvious, there had been everywhere. There was also a chair inside the bathtub, which was surprisingly dry. It didn't shocked him even equally fine like the wig with the long, straight hair inside the sink. _Please tell me it is some kind of joke. Let me wake up again to realize it was only a weird dream of mine._ Those kind of thoughts crossed him mind just before he looked up and saw himself in the mirror.

At first he noticed how lifeless his eyes looked like, how ruffled his hair was. Then he saw kiss marks on his neck and… a tattoo. His mind screamed loud. In a second he sobered. It just couldn't happened to him. _It must be a nightmare! Wake up! _Taking closer look, one could see a name written carefully into his body. _This is not a dream. In my dream I would make love with her, have a happily after, but not this! I love her, that's for sure… but… doing that? I'm sure it cannot make her fall in love with me! She would run away from me seeing it. It is not like I would change my feelings about her… Just… having a tattoo is too…_ His fingers ran over the heart, where the name of his love was stated. _Well, I guess it is good that the name is written correctly. Now just about everybody will know how pitiful I am. _He sighed. _I'm never, ever going to drink alcohol again. Why did I even started it?_

Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. It was the only thing that kept him sane, realizing that everything is not a dream.

It took him a while to find from where exactly the known melody was coming. Walking out of the room he entered small living room area. Or maybe it was another bed room? It was hard to decide, since everything here was kind of bizarre.

There was the sofa, huge and all in leather. On the celling and on one of the walls there was a mirror, which helped him see the state of his back. And butt. _I hope, oh god, make my assumptions be right, this are woman's nails marks! _He turned to see for more signs of the yesterday. To his surprise he found a hickey really low on his hip. He blushed at the idea that crossed his mind. He quickly came back to the bed he woke up in. This time he knew what was he looking for. He found it in the trash bin in the bathroom actually and only after that did he relax. He was a little scared however about the number of used condoms. _If it is all mine… _Then he saw something, that drained all the blood from his face. A necklace. Special one, at that. The one that was given to HER, that cannot be mistaken with any other. It was laying innocently on the floor. He was too absorbed in convincing himself he probably spent the night with a call-girl, or someone like that, to consider the other possibilities. It could have been even his past girlfriend, maybe a new met pretty face, but not HER! _I couldn't have! THAT'S impossible! NOOOO! _

His reasoning came rushing back, and he realized that he got the phone call to pick up, answer back. That was the whole point in going to living room, but quickly forgotten by the turn of the events. What was even more important, he got to call just anybody, who might know what happened the night before. He couldn't straight call her and ask her about yesterday. If she wasn't with him this morning (which seemed understandable) there was the possibility of her escaping this country right this moment. He had no clue how did it happened or (sadly) he couldn't remember a thing from it, but she certainly didn't deserve it. Did he even told her he loves her?


	2. Chapter 2

He dialled last number that tried to call him. The call was from president Takarada. Without usual strange greeting from his employer, he heard one thing that he feared off.

- I think we've got a problem.

He sighed. "Problem" was probably not the best word to describe how things looked like. However for now, he decided to just focus on the facts, not vocabulary needed.

- None of yesterday's participants know where is the groom.

- With all due respect sir…., groom? What groom are we talking a… Oh shit! – Now few memories come crashing to him. Yesterday's drinking party was for his friend. It was a surprise party, prepared by president himself, so they really had all kinds of entertainment included. He shuddered at the flashback of a really huge drink that was placed right before him. He got this feeling, that his Japan dictionary won't hold the words he would want to use when he will figure out last night activities.

- n…? Are you there?

- Yes, sir… But I think I can't help you with the groom. I don't know where is he. In fact, the situation is even worse. I hate to admit, but… I got seriously drunk at the party and right now… well… I also need your help. A lot actually.

- What are you saying?

- I'm lost. I don't remember much from last night and also I would give up everything just so that someone could explain me what happened yesterday. I woke up in a strange… hotel I think? Surrounded by sex toys I guess? But that's not it. I suspect She was here with me… and sir? I probably hurt her. God! I must have hurt her badly!

- Calm down boy!

- How can I be calm, when she is somewhere out there, scared and disguised by me! She will never forgive me, there is no coming back!

- Please, stay still! I know where she is and I didn't notice anything abnormal about her today! You will find her at the LME, so no panic!

- But sir…

- Yes?

- Are you sure? I mean… I found her necklace on the bathroom floor, there was blood on the sheet and… a lot of condoms in the bin.

- …

- Sir?

- You fool! If you did anything of the sort, I'm so going to fire you! Or even worse! Go find out what exactly happened and don't even try to come back to me before you got the information needed. I have now another crisis on mind and a mystery to solve! Oh! And if you did hurt her… Prepare for shot gun wedding. I'm not going to let you off the hook!

He didn't have the chance to tell the president that wedding with her is something that cannot be a threat. For him, it would be like a reword and he knew he didn't deserve it- doing or not doing harm for the object of his love.

There was however no time to think about the consequences of his actions. He had to find a way to recall all yesterday's madness and have himself safely away from the love hotel he was in. There was the possibility to just call her, but truth to be spoken, he was afraid of it. With the phone in his hand he stood at the cemetery of yesterday, not knowing what to do, where to head to. He quickly flipped thru his mobile's memory only to find out few missed calls, some from unknown numbers. He wasn't in the mood to think about those. Normally his number was banned from people, who he was uncomfortable with. His phone had only short list of the chosen ones that were special to him, or those that were related to his job. That way there was no prank calls when he was on duty and no disturbance after work hours.

He sat on the sofa in the living room, trying to calm his racing heart. To do that he skipped to his memory card in the mobile, only to find it filled with new stuff. Unexpected and interesting stuff. His mind quickly registered that following the pictures he had in his cell phone, there was the possibility to recall yesterday's events. Starting from the beginning, not exactly wanting to see the end, he found five pictures with the groom, on whose party the hell broke. There were few more participants in the background. He wondered what happened to them. Takarada didn't mention their condition.

Next seven pictures contained animals that were "invited" to the bachelor's party. After a while he understood the nature of the marks on his back. Happily? Those were sloth claws. It looked like his president favourite sloth took a liking in him and spent quite a lot of time in his arms, being tightly pressed to him.

It took him a while to stop laughing from the relief. Or maybe it was because of another picture with wild creature in the centre of photographer's attention. Whoever took his cell phone from him, was very bold. _If I get a chance to pay back that somebody who played with me and my mobile phone… _He had someone on his mind. Someone who fitted just fine for that kind of prank, but if it was true… His eyes widened. _He couldn't have! There is no chance! _Unfortunately his suspicions were right. Many of the pictures that were taken at the party, was sent to one particular recipient. She got those pictures! Those embarrassing photos with him in the main lead! It was a disaster! But… was there any chance that She replied? Quickly his fingers let him left the sending box to the answers, finding what was he looking for. There were two mms with her beautiful face, taken surely at the same night. _That's right! When boys had the bachelor party,_ _girls had their bachelorette party!_


End file.
